1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a suitcase. More specifically, the present invention is related to a suitacase lock with a counterconditioning action.
2. Description of the Background Art
Suitcases frequently have locks that can be opened regardless of the position of the suitcase. If the suitcase is in an upside down position, the contents of the suitcase can fall out of the suitcase and become scattered.